Rock Lee
Allgemeines Rock Lee ist ein Shinobi, der keine Nin- oder Gen-Jutsus beherrscht, da er keine Begabung für solche Jutsus besitzt. Er selbst hat sich daher auf Tai-Jutsus spezialisiert und ist nach hartem und langem Training zu einem Tai-Jutsu-Genie geworden. Er und sein Sensei Maito Gai sind die mit Abstand am härtesten an sich und ihren Fähigkeiten arbeitende Shinobi. Erscheinung Rock Lee hat schwarze Augen und schwarze Haare mit einem Pottschnitt. Sein Markenzeichen sind äußerst buschige Augenbrauen. Er trägt einen grünen Kampfanzug wie sein Sensei Maito Gai, darüber trägt er seit seinem Aufstieg in den Chunin-Rang eine Chunin-Weste. Sein Stirnband trägt er um die Hüfte wie einen Gürtel. Seine Shuriken-Tasche trägt Rock Lee am rechten Oberschenkel, zusätzlich hat er noch eine Tasche über seinem Gesäß. Charakter Lee ist sehr leidenschaftlich, gutherzig und in ihm brennt das Feuer der Jugend, diese Eigenschaft hat er von Gai übernommen. Um sein Ziel zu erreichen, ist er immer bereit, mehr zu trainieren als andere und ist in dieser Hinsicht sehr hartnäckig. Sein Herz schlägt für die "hübsche" Sakura Haruno, was diese jedoch nicht erwidert. Für Lee ist keine Aufgabe zu groß, gerade nicht, wenn sie von seinem angebetenen Sensei Maito Gai kommt. Ausbildung zum Shinobi Ninja-Akademie thumb|left|Lee auf der Akademie Rock Lee hat es nie leicht auf der Ninja-Akademie gehabt. Er wurde stets gehänselt und missachtet, da er als Versager galt. Seine Mitschüler bezeichneten ihn als solchen und lachten ihn aus, weil er nicht fähig war, Nin- oder Gen-Jutsus auszuführen. Er war daher stets allein und trainierte hart, um irgendwann stärker als alle anderen zu werden. Doch jetzt unterrichtet ihn Maito Gai und er ist daher sehr gleichwertig mit seinen Mitschülern geworden. Da er nicht im selben Jahrgang wie Naruto Uzumaki war, muss er nicht zwangsläufig das Henge no Jutsu vorgeführt haben - was er ja nicht kann, da er keine Nin-Jutsus beherrscht - um ein Genin zu werden. Welches Jutsu er vorführen musste, ist nicht klar. Ausbildung durch Maito Gai left|thumb|Lee als Genin Nach der Ninja-Akademie wird er zusammen mit Tenten und Neji Hyuuga Team 9, zugeteilt. Teamleiter ist Maito Gai, der zu Rock Lee eine besondere Bindung entwickelte, da auch er früher dasselbe durchmachte wie Lee, also keine Nin- und Gen-Jutsus beherrschte. Damals setzte sich Lee das Ziel, der weltbeste Shinobi zu werden, auch ohne die optimalen Voraussetzungen. So trainierten Lee und Gai fast immer zusammen, da sie dieselben Trainingsmethoden hatten und denselben Kampfstil haben. Beide feuern sich ständig gegenseitig an, den anderen zu übertreffen. Auch wenn Lee nur Tai-Jutsus beherrscht, so gab Gai ihn doch nicht auf und brachte ihm dafür die stärksten Tai-Jutsus bei, die es gibt, wie zum Beispiel das Hachimon Tonkou. Auch seine unglaubliche Schnelligkeit hat Lee Gais Training zu verdanken, der ihm Trainingsgewichte für die Schienbeine gab, die er auf Kommando lösen kann, um somit irrsinnig schnell zu werden. Rock Lees Missionen Die Chunin-Auswahlprüfung thumb|left|Lee wird schwer verletzt Kurz vor der ersten Prüfung macht Lee die Bekanntschaft mit Team 7, also mit Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki und Sakura Haruno. Er fordert Sasuke Uchiha zu einem Kampf heraus, um es mit dem mächtigen Sharingan aufzunehmen. Der Ausgang dieses Kampfes blieb ungewiss, weil sich Maito Gai einmischte, wobei man annehmen kann, dass Lee gewonnen hätte. Er schwört außerdem bei diesem Treffen, Sakura zu beschützen und gesteht ihr seine Liebe, was diese nicht erwidert. Während der 2. Prüfung rettet Lee auch Sakura vor Dosu, Zaku und Kin, womit er in der Tat etwas Eindruck bei ihr schinden konnte. Später bei der 3. Prüfung kämpft er in der Vorrunde gegen Gaara und verliert, obwohl er ihm einen harten Kampf beschert. Dabei wird er durch Gaaras Sabaku Kyuu am linken Arm und Bein schwer verletzt und es sieht so aus, als müsse seine Ninjalaufbahn enden. Sasuke verlässt Konoha thumb|righ|Lee vollführt das Suiken Lee entschließt sich später, das Risiko einzugehen und sich von Tsunade operieren zu lassen. Die Operation ist ein voller Erfolg und Lee kann es kaum abwarten, wieder loszulegen und folgt dem Sasuke-Rettungs-Team heimlich, um Sasuke zurückzubringen. Dabei löst er Naruto ab, der gegen Kimimaro kämpft, und kann Naruto so Zeit verschaffen, Sasuke zu verfolgen. In diesem Kampf sieht man ihn zum ersten Mal das Suiken, einsetzen: Wenn er Alkohol trinkt, geht Lee in diesen Zustand über. Da Lee zu diesem Zeitpunkt gerade aus dem Krankenhaus gekommen war, wollte er sich eine Flasche Medizin mitnehmen, verwechselte sie aber mit einer Sake-Flasche. Er leert sie beim Kampf mit Kimimaro vollständig. Durch die Betrunkenheit wendet Lee nun unglaublich schnelle und komplett unerwartete Tai-Jutsus an, weicht urplötzlich aus und säuselt seinen Gegenüber darüber hinaus an ("Wie siehsn du eigentlisch ausss? Zieh disch mal ordentlisch annn!"). In diesem Zustand ist er stärker als Kimimaro, doch verfliegt die Wirkung des Alkohols bald, und er muss von Gaara gerettet werden, kurz bevor er beinahe besiegt worden wäre. Rettung des Kazekage thumb|left|Lee im Kampf mit sich selbst Lee ist inzwischen Chunin geworden und kleidet sich nun genauso wie sein Sensei Gai. Man kann sie nur noch an den Augen und der Nase unterscheiden, da sie sonst schon fast wie Zwillinge aussehen. Lees Team bekommt den Auftrag, Team Kakashi in Sunagakure zu unterstützen. Unterwegs treffen sie auf Pakkun, der sie zum Versteck von Akatsuki führen will, wo Gaara festgehalten wird. Auf dem Weg dorthin werden sie von Kisame Hoshigaki angegriffen, der sie in einen Kampf verwickelt, den sie allerdings für sich entscheiden können. Als sie ihren Gegner genauer betrachten, merken sie, dass es gar nicht Kisame ist, sondern ein anderer, unbekannter Körper. Danach machen sie sich wieder auf den Weg zum Versteck von Akatsuki. Dort treffen sie endlich auf Team Kakashi. Sie entdecken, dass der Eingang mit einem Siegel verschlossen ist und dass das Siegel aus fünf Teilen besteht. Team Gai macht sich auf den Weg zu den anderen Teilen des Siegels, da alle teile gleichzeitig gelöst werden müssen. Als Lee sein Siegel löst, erscheint ein Doppelgänger von ihm und verwickelt ihn in einen langen Kampf. Bei seinen Team-Kameraden geschieht das gleiche. Lee und seinen Kameraden gelingt es nach einem harten Kampf, ihre Doppelgänger zu besiegen und sie machen sich abermals auf die Suche nach Team Kakashi, um ihnen zu helfen. Dabei treffen sie auf Deidara, der sich vor Kakashi und Naruto versteckt hält. Als Deidara Lee und sein Team entdeckt, sprengt er sich in die Luft. Nach dem der Kazekage gerettet ist, brechen die beiden Teams auf zurück nach Konohagakure. Ein unerwarteter Fund thumb|right|Team Gai findet Hinata Lee und seine Kameraden sind nach einer Mission auf dem Rückweg nach Konoha, als sie unerwartet Gamabunta finden, der schwer verletzt im Wald liegt. Sie erfahren, dass Konoha von Pain angegriffen wird. Deshalb beeilen sie sich, um nach Konoha zu kommen. Dort angekommen finden sie die schwer verletzte Hinata. Nachdem sie sie versorgt haben, wollen sie Naruto unterstützen, werden aber von Katsuyu aufgehalten. Als Naruto nach seinem Sieg über Pain ins Dorf zurückkommt, sind Lee und die anderen Bewohner da, um ihn zu begrüßen. Der Schock thumb|left|Die Gruppe findet Naruto thumb|right|Lee ist geschockt Nachdem der neue Hokage Danzou Shimura befohlen hat, dass Sasuke getötet werden solle, treffen sich Lee und die anderen aus seinem Jahrgang, um über das Problem zu reden. Shikamaru ist der Meinung, dass sich Konoha selbst um Sasuke kümmern sollte. Denn sollte Sasuke von Kumo-Nins oder anderen getötet werden, würde ein Kreislauf aus Hass und Rache beginnen und vielleicht zu einem neuen Krieg führen. Kurz danach begleitet Lee zusammen mit Kiba und Sai Sakura ins Eisen-Reich, weil sie mit Naruto reden will. Als sie Naruto finden, gesteht Sakura Naruto, dass sie ihn liebt. Als Lee dies hört, ist er völlig geschockt. Sie will Naruto auch davon überzeugen, dass er aufhört, nach Sasuke zu suchen. Weil Naruto Sakura nicht glaubt und nicht auf sie hören will, machen sich die vier insgeheim selber auf die Suche nach Sasuke. Die Shinobi-Allianz thumb|left|Rock Lee in der 3. Division Im 4. Shinobi-Weltkrieg gegen Tobi, Kabuto Yakushi und Tobis Zetsu-Armee wird Lee der 3. Division der vereinten Shinobi-Streitkräfte, welche auf Mittel- und Nahkampf spezialisiert ist, zugewiesen. Dabei steht er unter anderem zusammen mit Maito Gai und Sakura unter dem Kommando von General Kakashi Hatake. Techniken und Fähigkeiten thumb|right|Lee wendet [[Hachimon Tonkou an]] Lee beherrscht keine Nin- oder Gen-Jutsus, nur Tai-Jutsus. Aber durch sein großes Durchhaltevermögen und seinen starken Willen ist er zu einem der besten Tai-Jutsu-Spezialisten der Welt geworden. Lee ist überdurchschnittlich schnell und auch überdurchschnittlich stark, was durch sein sehr hartes Training kommt. Lee ist in der Lage, nur durch pure Willenskraft fünf der acht Chakra-Tore, die sich im Körper befinden, zu öffnen. Durch seine Festlegung auf Tai-Jutsu befindet sich Lee natürlich immer im Nahkampf. Aus der Ferne kann er so gut wie gar nichts ausrichten. Einen großen Schnelligkeitsschub kann Lee sich noch einmal verschaffen, wenn er die Trainingsgewichte an seinen Schienbeinen abnimmt, die er sonst durchgängig im normalen Leben trägt, womit er danach irrsinnig schnell wird. Desweiteren kann Rock Lee selbst im betrunkenen und bewusstlosen Zustand noch seinem Gegner stark zusetzen, dies geschieht allerdings nur, da er mit seinem Instinkt den Kampf bestreitet. Rock Lees Jutsus Parameter Mitglied der Gruppierungen *'Team 9/Team Gai' *'Division 3' Trivia *Lee kennt das Wort "aufgeben" nicht, er kämpft selbst dann weiter, wenn er ohnmächtig ist und hat eine unglaubliche Ausdauer. Das zeigt er auch beim Training, da er mehrere Tage und Nächte ohne Pause durchtrainiert. Er möchte unbedingt ein großer Shinobi werden, obwohl er nur Talent für Tai-Jutsus besitzt. Er hat eine unfassbare Willenskraft, die ihm das alles ermöglicht. *Lee verträgt keinen Alkohol, da er sonst das Suiken einsetzt, die seine Kraft zwar steigert, aber ihn die Kontrolle über sich verlieren lässt. *Lee kann, während er schläft oder ohnmächtig ist, laufen und sogar kämpfen. Das schafft er aufgrund seiner unglaublichen Willenskraft. *Er ist in Sakura verliebt und hat sich geschworen, sie mit seinem Leben zu beschützen. Sakura weiß dies mit der Zeit zu schätzen und hat Lee sehr gern. Allerdings ist sie kein bisschen in ihn verliebt. *Er selbst nennt sich ebenfalls "die grüne Bestie von Konoha" *Er war der einzige Genin, der kein blaues Stirnband besaß, sondern ein rotes. *Er hat sich wie Gai angewöhnt, immer, wenn er etwas nicht schafft, sich selbst mit einigen Aufgaben zu bestrafen, um sich anzuspornen und stärker zu werden (schafft er keine 200 Kniebeugen, macht er 300 Faustschläge). *Er glaubt jedes Wort, das ihm Gai erzählt, auch wenn es unwichtig oder schwachsinnig ist. *Er liebt Curry-Reis und zwar enorm scharf! *Er kann 5 Chakra-Tore öffnen, dadurch erreicht er wahnsinnige Geschwindigkeiten und Kräfte. *Er beherrscht nur Taijutsu, aber so kann er sich auf eine Sache konzentrieren und ist inzwischen ein Taijutsu-Spezialist. *Sein Name könnte von dem berühmten Kampfkünstler Bruce Lee stammen. Denn dieser betrieb die Kampfkünste in Kung-Fu: Tai Chi, Wing Chun und Jeet Kune Do. Und diese Kampfsportarten kann man in gewisser Weise als Tai-Jutsu wahrnehmen. Ausserdem haben Bruce und Rock Lee am selben Tag Geburstag, nämlich am 27.11. *Er versucht immer, das gleiche wie Gai zu machen, da Gai sein absolutes Vorbild ist. *Unter seinen Stulpen trägt er extrem schwere Gewichte, die er nur bei ganz wichtigen Kämpfen abnimmt. *Er gilt als heißblütig und fleißig. *Er mag mittelscharfen Curry und Curry-Pilaw. **Er isst nach dem Motto "Mag nicht gibt's nicht!" alles. *Er möchte einmal gegen Sasuke, Neji, Gaara oder Naruto kämpfen. *Seine Lieblingswörter sind "Anstrengung", "Naturell" und "Liebe". *Sein Hobby ist Anstrengung. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) *Naruto: Die Schriften des Rin *Naruto: Die Schriften des To *Naruto: Die Schriften des Sha Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha Kategorie:Team 9 Kategorie:Team Gai Kategorie:Rock Lees Kämpfe